In My Place
by Tiltinya
Summary: Draco frowned wondering why would his mother be here in his office, in middle of day with his son, who was supposed to be at Hogwarts... "he put you under Imperius curse… we obliviated you after, so you don't remember it, but.. you… you were forced to do something unpleasant with that girl"... "fu.cked my mother up, no, wait… You raped her"... as if things could get even more worse
1. smartphone

"Mr. Malfoy..." Draco's thoughts were rudely interrupted by his secretary's soft voice. He was lovely woman, reminded him a lot of his own mother.  
"Yes Vicky?"  
"Your… mother is here… with… I believe it's Scorpius Sir."  
Draco frowned wondering why would his mother be here in his office, in middle of day with his son, who was supposed to be at Hogwarts. "send them in"  
Vicky nodded and disappeared opening the door again, to let in, Narcissa Malfoy followed by a 14 years old boy, who looked just like Draco, identical, even the same facial expression, Draco wore back at school –I hate this shit.  
Draco frowned and got up "mother, what's the meaning of this? What they had done to Scorpius?"  
the young boy glared at Draco "I'm no bloody Scorpius, my name is Regulus you git."  
His mother frowned" Reg, we talked about your language" he turned to Draco "it's a long story... please sit down…"  
Draco sat back gown glaring at the teenage version of himself, trying to get some idea of what was going on, but the only idea was that the boy was Draco's little brother which was kept as a secret or something.  
Narcissa nodded Regulus to sit across from Draco "be nice" she said to both "I… I don't know how to start…" she started to walk around nervous. Draco had never seen his mother like this. But then again, after the war, his parents both had became very secretive, every once in a while disappearing for weeks. He was worried they might get back to dark arts, but nothing happened, they just traveled a lot.  
"During the war, we held a lot of hostages at our house, if you remember it?" she asked looking at Draco, while Regulus was busy playing a game in his muggle Smartphone. Draco owned one too, but only for business meanings.  
"We had a certain girl here kept for a bit longer than needed… and… the dark lord though it would be fun to punish your father" she swallowed "he put you under Imperius curse… we obliviated you after, so you don't remember it, but.. you… you were forced to do something unpleasant with that girl"  
Draco frowned looking at his mother "I'm sorry I don't quiet get it mother?"  
Regulus rolled his eyes, and ran his hand trough his messy long blond hair "You were under imperius curse, when you my mother up, no, wait… You raped her, yes, that was the word, you raped my mom" he was glaring over the table at his Draco. Draco looked at the boy shocked, Regulus was his son, son he didn't even knew that existed.  
"what? No… it… why now? Who's your mother? Where is she?" Draco rambled on shocked frowning, and paling even more.  
Narcissa sighed and handed her son a glass of firewhiskey "because you're Regulus legal guardian, now, as his mother is in coma"  
Regulus was still glaring at him, making Draco feel uncomfortable.  
"What? Who is she? And where have he been the whole time? He didn't go to Hogwarts, I'm sure of that"  
"Her name is Hermione Granger"  
"the glass in Draco's hand blew up in thousand little pieces "WHAT?"  
"I'm sorry Draco… I wish I could have said sooner, but when your father and I found out… she made us  
do the Unbreakable Vow. Promising that we shall never tell you anything nor let you know anyhow else about Regulus, unless she's at the edge of death, and there is no one else who can look after him."  
Regulus glared at Draco.  
"Will you stop glaring at me!" Draco blew out to the boy, getting annoyed.  
"Never"  
Narcissa looked at Draco "son... Your hand is bleeding"  
Draco groaned a little and with a quick spell fixed the mess on his hand.  
"Regulus will be staying with us now, and I'm going to send him to Hogwarts"  
Draco looked shocked" what? No... Why? I thought you said he has a home... a bloody mother of Granger"  
Narcissa shook her head "you don't understand… Hermione is in coma, she might never wake up"  
Draco frowned" what happened?"  
"It's long and complicated story" Narcissa said and looked down at Regulus " Re, would you please wait outside, I and your father need to speak in private for a little"  
the teenager groaned and got up, leaving Draco's office, with a loud slam of door.  
"How will I tell Astoria…" Draco sighed and ran his hand over his face "if I only had known"  
"if you had known you'd be in Azkaban son"  
"no…"  
"Yes, she told us, if we hadn't obliviated you by now, then she'd have raised charges about it"

After a long pause of awkward silence.  
"So he's really my son? My firstborn?"  
Narcissa nodded and sat down "yes, his name is Regulus Sirius Malfoy, he's 14, just as complicated as you were, maybe even more, if we add the nasty temper Hermione has, and the both boys she named him after"  
"what will Astoria say?"  
"nothing, she knows her place"  
"yes but…"  
"Draco… you married her only because of the money and reputation, it was pure business deal, your father and I knew there would be love"  
"but she loves me"  
"sucks to be her" Narcissa giggled at herself. As Draco rose his brow "just picked that up from Regulus, he says that a lot"  
"so… he's the reason why you travel so such?"  
"Yes…"

Narcissa stopped his questions "I should take him home, and then shopping for Hogwarts supplies, we'll talk more when you'll return home." She said and kissed, her son's cheek, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	2. Yeah, how long must you wait for it?

Draco had lost his ability to work, he just sat there by his desk, thinking, trying to remember but nothing, he felt angry and ashamed. He was angry that his parents erased his memory, his was angry he couldn't remember, he was angry that he was ashamed. Draco was ashamed he couldn't remember, he had a son and he didn't even remembered making him. Draco had once confessed to his mother during the war, that he admired the girl, but that conversation had ended with a quick" you know it's forbidden" Draco knew it too well, so he'd always admired the girl from far. He was heartbroken, when it was announced that she was engaged with Weasley. He shadowed them out with his big wedding to Astoria, he never liked Astoria, she was too dumb for him, but she was a good accessory, like his mother used to call her in private, just something to add to your looks when you're going out. Of course time went on and Draco get used to Astoria around, after they had Scorpius, they moved back to separate bedrooms. But now Draco had another son, older, identical to himself, Draco couldn't help but hope for the boy taken over his mothers brains. Draco knew his mother was right, if they hadn't done it, he would be in Azkaban, no one messed with the Golden trio, but those who did, they usually ended up in Azkaban for a while, as they say to cool down a bit.

Draco dragged himself to floo, and left to home, Malfoy manor, was nothing like it used to be, he demanded his father for renovation after war, since some floors were still red from blood. The house was much lighter now, more warmer, looked like a totally different place. Draco made his way upstairs to drawing room, finding His mother there and Regulus as well. Draco sat down in armchair watching the boy, who was still busy with his phone.

Narcissa looked at Draco "Astoria is not home again"  
"so what?"  
"she needs to learn her place Son… people will start to gossip"  
"let them gossip, she'll be the one to walk out of family, not I"  
Narcissa frowned but said nothing getting up "I need to see Professor McGonagall, about Regulus individual sorting, can I leave you two alone, without a risk that I'll return home full of dead body's?"  
Regulus looked at her "if he'll stop looking at me, like I'd be a bloody painting them maybe"  
Draco groaned "DAMN IT, you're even more impossible, than me and your mother put together"  
"that's something she says a lot"  
Narcissa shook her head and left them, knowing there would be no fighting, the two were too much alike.

Draco looked away from his son silently looking at the family tapestry on wall, how come he never noticed it before there was another branch growing out of him, but with no names and faces showing.  
"Did she really punched you in face?" Asked Regulus as he'd looked over at Draco.  
"Yeah… back in third year"  
"Good" the boy said rudely "you deserve it"  
"did she said that too?"  
"no… mom always stood up, when we're talking about you"  
"she did?"  
"yes" with that Regulus turned away looking out the window, he'd put on the mask of being rude, while he really deeply missed his mother, the only person in the world, that meant something big to him.  
"umm Regulus?" Draco looked at him worried, only now remembering that there was a serious reason why the boy was even here.  
Regulus turned his sharp face to Draco.  
"tell me about yourself… about your life, about your mother?"  
the boy looked away for a while and then back to Draco, starting to speak

"Well there is not much to know, my mom and I lived in New York, Manhattan, she worked as a journalist, I attended local magic school, and we had a townhouse, which was hidden from the eyes of muggles. My grandparents visited us a lot. Especially grandma'. I love quidditch, I love chocolate cakes and apples. My mom missed her friends a lot, but she told me, they were fed with lies that she'd died." Regulus looked at Draco as if it all were his fault "she never hides anything from me, especially about you. I knew the truth so never really expected to see you, though I have to admit, I wished to find you someday, and punch you in face"  
Draco nodded a little "how is the school? Is it good?"  
"is could be better, it's not Hogwarts I guess, but it's fine, they teach us all we need to know basics of everything and then if you're bright enough you can have those expensive extra classes."  
"Are you bright enough for classes?" Draco asked hoping the boy had Hermione's brains.  
"The brightest boy of my age… stupid nickname by the way" he groaned a little.  
Draco chuckled "your mother used to be called like that too"  
Regulus nodded "I know"  
"I'm sorry"  
"you didn't knew"  
"no… I mean, I'm sorry, you have to be here and change everything in your life… I'm sorry about your mom, you probably miss her"  
"more than anything in the world" Regulus said and looked around the room.  
"What happened?"  
"She got hit by a car"  
"muggle car?"  
"Yes"  
"will… will she ever be back?"  
Regulus just shrugged looking away "Merlin knows, maybe, the doctors said that we need to hope for her recovery in next few weeks, if not, they'll have to shut her down"  
"shut her down?" Draco asked confused."  
Regulus nodded "turn off the muggle things that keeps her alive"

There was a long silence, during both of them were lost in their thoughts.  
Regulus looked at Draco watching him for a while "did you ever even like her?"  
"Yes, I had a little bit of crush to your mom back in school"  
Regulus frowned at how fake sounded Draco's answer "do you love her?"


	3. Who wrote the rules?

"Do you love her?"

After a long and silent pause Draco spoke up "I haven't seen her for past 14 years"  
Regulus nodded not pushing.

"Do you have any pictures? Like when you were growing up and stuff?" Draco asked somehow hoping he'll see her as well.  
Regulus nodded and opened a folder in his phone "these are only recent ones" he said and stared to show photos, to Draco  
"this is from my birthday"  
"mhm"  
"this is mom's birthday" the boy smiled "I gave her a new typewriter, she wanted it badly"  
"where did you get the money from?"  
"asked grandmother, she said you won't notice another 50 gallons disappearing anyway"  
"well she's right, I didn't even notice till now, that every month she sent quiet a lot money to your mother"  
"well yes, they were supporting us, but it's not like we needed it"  
" really?"  
"mhm… mom got very well paid at her job"  
"was she happy?"  
"yes… I believe so…"  
they continued to look at photos, Draco noticed how matured Hermione was, she was very beautiful, her hair looked perfect, her eyes brighter, and smile wider, and it made him feel even more guilty.  
"and this is me with my friends" Regulus said showing a picture with him and couple of beautiful teenage girls, and few boys "tthis is Nicky she's bad ass, as mom says, this is Kyle, his parents are ballet dancers, Victoria – the freak one, Robert – smartass, mathgeek, this is Mathew – he's the elder of us, tried to one hit on mom, she told him, she doesn't date little baby boy's who still live with their mommy's" Regulus smirked" you should have seen his face…"  
Draco frowned" that boy tried to ask her out? Was he mental?"  
Regulus laughed "I guess, well anyway, it never happened again"  
"and who's this last girl?"  
"it's… Pauline, mom really likes her"  
Draco grinned watching his son's face" do you like her?"  
"ewww, no… look at her, she's a pure troll"  
"that's something I used to say about your mother too"  
"but you never got married with her"  
"you have a point"

They lovely chat was interrupted by no one else than Draco's wife Astoria, who'd marched in the room looking angry "why is that I'm the last person to know about your little love affair with the mudblood?"  
Regulus had jumped up on his feet and had pointed his wand directly in Astoria's Face "take it back"  
Draco got up too" Regulus…" he warned a little.  
"that has no rights to call my mother like that, and accuse her of having a love affair with you, when she haven't met you for more than 14 years."  
Astoria watched the teenaged with shock "how dare you to speak with me like that"  
Regulus Lowered his wand "I simply dare, never ever call my mother like that again"  
Draco watched with frown "what did you want Astoria?" he sat back down, seeing that Regulus was calm now.

Astoria looked shocked at them "for the sake of Merlin, why didn't you tell me about, the bastard of yours?"  
Regulus glared at her, mumbling under his breath something like "how lovely you're not one yourself"  
"I didn't knew about him myself till this morning Mother brought him in"  
"so your mother knew and you didn't? What an bullshit?"  
"call it whatever you want Astoria, but Regulus is my son, and he'll be staying with us till his mother get's better"  
Astoria looked angry at them "he will not stay in my house"  
Draco got up glaring down at his wife "this is not your house, it's MINE! AND HE'LL STAY HERE AS LONG AS HE'LL NEED OR WISH"

A silence. A silence that told everything.


	4. There's a bullet in my pocket burning

_So Far from Your Weapon - The Dead Weather_

Next morning Draco woke up with a weird feeling in his guts. Then he remembered why. He had a son. 14 years old. Draco still had problems with accepting it in his own mind, but he tried, and was trying to do his best to be a good father to the boy, which was so much like he himself.  
Draco nearly fell out of his bed, as the house was shaken by loud noise. He frowned and pulled his robe on walking in the hallway, he quickly found the source of noise, it was coming from Regulus room. Draco first tried to knock on door, but of course Regulus couldn't hear the knocks, so Draco simply entered the room, frowning and looking displeased.  
Regulus was laying on the messy bed, taping his foot along the rhythm of noise, while reading book.  
"ouh.. morning… _Father_"  
"what's with the noise?" Draco shouted over it.  
Regulus turned it down "sorry... it's music"  
Draco looked at Regulus, as if the boy had gone mental "that's music nowadays?"  
"muggle music, mom likes it heavy"  
Draco frowned and with a flick of wand turned it off "I don't bloody understand anything you're saying"  
Regulus laughed a little "I meant, to say, that mom like's heavy music, and so do I, we like rock, you know... The rock music?"  
Draco gave him a small nod "like sex pistols?"  
Regulus nodded "yes, mom likes few of their songs"  
Draco smiled a little "that's… umm… good" he paused "all packed for Hogwarts?"  
Regulus groaned "do I really have to go? I can stay here and be home schooled by Grams' till mom get's better?"  
Draco sighed a little "you know the truth Regulus, the chances of it happening are small, and besides at school, you'd make friends, meet your brother"  
Regulus rolled his eyes "as if I'd wish to meet that spoiled little jerk" he said and threw a letter from Scorpius, to Draco "you sure have lovely son"  
Draco frowned and picked the letter up, he knew Scorpius wasn't writing this on his own, Astoria was behind it, it hurt him, that both of his son's were cold, and loveless.

Few hours later Draco stood by the floo with Regulus, fro was arguing with Narcissa about school robes "I look like bloody girl"  
"no you don't now shut up, it's your school uniform, your parents wore it too"  
"yeah, but it was bloody centuries ago, this is 21th century Lady, not 16th century with Shakespeare"  
Narcissa and Draco both shook their heads, as they took Regulus to Hogwarts.

Regulus was welcomed by a warm hug from old lady, which he'd met only one "Professor McGeee?" he always called her by her nickname. This time he got slap at the back of his head because of it. Regulus glared at Draco over his shoulder. Draco gave him a matching glare mumbling something about behaving.  
Old professor chuckled lightly" wow Regulus, you sure have grown up, come… time to to see what house you'll be in"  
"it better be anything else than Huflepuffy's"  
all adults shook their heads. That boy was worse than Hermione and Draco put together.

"Slytherin" announced the hat, barley touching the boy's head.  
Regulus looked at his so called family, who looked proud and happy.  
Draco hugged him, for the first time, they hugged "be good okay? I don't want to hear any trouble about you"  
Regulus shrugged a little and looked at Draco "may I have a private word with you?"

Both Narcissa and McGonagall, exchanged something like" they grows up so fast nowadays, and exited the office, leaving both Malfoy's alone.  
"Will, will you please visit my mother? And then write me how's she's doing?"  
Draco swallowed but nodded "I'll"  
"promise?"  
"yes"  
the young boy hugged him. For the first time.

Draco couldn't help but smile and hug the boy back. Regulus have found a special place in his hart.


End file.
